Through the Mirror
by Rikku-Dark-Angel
Summary: Yes, 'tis a marysue! Second chapter is up! Amy has found that her friend has ended up in the same place as her! What will happen now that they're together... The mayhem...!
1. Chapter 1

Random idea. I like mary-sues and stuff, so I decided to make a fanfiction. :D

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me whatsoever! D:

* * *

**Through the Mirror**

Chapter 1

A young girl sat on a bed, cross-legged with a book open in her hands. It was her all-time favorite manga: Naruto. Despite the fact that she had gymnastics in five minutes, she insisted she finish the chapter. She knew many ways to persuade her older brother, no matter what threats he told her.

"Come on!" A voice yelled at the girl.

"Hai! I'm coming already!" She replied with a sigh. She couldn't put it off any longer, so she placed her book beside her, grabbed a bag that lay next to the bed, and ran out the door.

* * *

An hour or so later, the same girl returned to the same room. She wore a tank top and shorts, her usual outfit for gymnastics class. As she passed her dresser, the mirror hanging on the wall above it caught her attention. A little black spot stained the glass, and she tried rubbing it off. When it refused to be removed, she shrugged and fell on her bed, exhausted from the day.

* * *

The next morning, the girl awoke groggily in her bed, the blanket sprawled across both her and the floor which it was falling on to. She had been too lazy to change last night, so she was wearing her same gym outfit.

With a sigh, she forced herself out of bed and changed into jeans. She kept the tank top, which she pulled a grayjacket over, and left the room. Before walking out the door, however, something caught her eye once more. It was that darn black spot on the mirror. In her mind, it seemed to have gotten a bit…bigger.

She rubbed her eye, suspecting it to be the morning drowsiness, and continued on.

The day was full of activity, and it quickly rolled by. The Sunday afternoon passed sooner than expected, and the girl was reluctant for it to be over. That night, she had fallen asleep on the couch, and her brother decided to leave her be.

* * *

The next morning, Monday, came quickly. The girl woke slowly, rubbing her eye and trying to go back to sleep. "Hey Amy, get up already," Her brother's voice said, nudging her on the shoulder. She grumbled something inaudible, and dragged herself upstairs. The sight in her room gave her a shock—the little black spot on her mirror had grown to cover almost the whole thing!

It was like someone had painted her mirror black, because she couldn't see any kind of reflection on it. Pulling her jacket's sleeve over her hand, she rubbed the glass to try and clean it off. What she saw after that shocked her more. The black had in fact wiped off, but in its place was her…a different her. It was like she was in some kind of anime form: heroddviolet-colored eyes were larger than normal, and looked like they were drawn on with the rest of her. Her raven hair was drawn in an anime style, and her jacket was the same.

With hesitation, she attempted to wipe this away. She waited for her reflection to appear, but it didn't. She rubbed away the rest of the black, but the anime-her stayed. It smiled at her, and she jumped back a bit, suprised.

It reached out a hand, which went through the glass, and grabbed her shoulder. Naturally, she tried to resist, but the anime-her pulled her towards her, and through the mirror.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? -Starts working on next chapter- Please read and review! I know I made it a bit short, too… Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto D:

**

* * *

**

Through the Mirror

Chapter 2

Amy's eyes slowly opened to find the ground. Her head throbbed, and her left arm ached. Apparently, she had fallen from a great height. The reason she could tell? First, she remembered falling, and second, she remembered crashing into the ground.

She got to her knees, inspecting her left arm. It had been scratched and was beginning to bleed. The next moment, her bag fell on top of her. She was thrown off balance, and the ground rushed up to meet her once more. When she was pulled into the mirror, she could have sworn something was wrapping around her foot—must've been the bag's strap getting tangled on her.

She shoved the weight off of her and got to her knees once more. Then, she heard a scream…

It was a female that screamed, that was for sure. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she grabbed her bag and ran off. She soon came to a house, and stopped to make sure this is where the sound came from. The door then opened, causing her to jump back, and two faces she greatly recognized emerged.

A pink-haired girl was pushing a brunette girl out the door. "Kari-chan!" Amy exclaimed, glomping her friend. "Ami-chan!" Kari replied, equally enthusiastic. The pink-haired girl stood there awkwardly, wondering who these two strange girls were. When Amy and Kari had gotten up and dusted themselves off, Amy chuckled nervously, "Um, I'm sorry if my friend caused you any trouble…" Kari nodded weakly in agreement.

"No problem…I guess." The girl said cautiously. "Well… Bye!" And with that, Amy ran off, tugging Kari's arm and dragging her off with her.

* * *

When the two were behind another building, Kari was sitting down, leaning against the wall, and Amy was kneeling next to her. "What did you do?" She asked, a smile growing across her face.

"Well, I fell and hit the ground, and the next thing I knew, I was in Sakura's backyard!" Kari explained.

Amy just nodded her head. "Do you know what this means?" She asked eagerly.

"…We're gonna miss school?"

"No! We're actually IN Naruto! This is possibly the best thing that could ever happen! Think of the possibilities!"

"Like stalking?" Kari grinned evilly.

"Exactly! Who do you think we should start with?"

"Hmm, should we start with the main characters and spread out from there? Or should we go with personal favorites, and go from there?" They thought of all the ways they could stalk.

Amy pulled a pad of paper and pen from her bag, then made a list. They decided to go with personal favorites. So, here was the list:

--Shikamaru (A)

--Neji (K)

--Hinata (A)

--Ino (K)

--Team 7 (A)

--Kiba + Akamaru (K)

--Team 8 (A)

--Team 10 (K)

--Neji's Team (A)

--Temari (K)

(A)-Chosen by Amy

(K)-Chosen by Kari

They wanted to put Gaara on the list, but they knew what would happen to them if they were to get caught… So, Temari was the closest they would probably ever get.

* * *

Still a bit short, in my opinion… Ah well! Next chapter, the stalking begins!


End file.
